hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Biography Origin Spider-Man aka Peter Parker is a spider themed super hero, he attends at a High School in New York City, he and the Hulk had a rough partnership at first, but when they worked together to stop a alien hulk clone invasion, they started to respect each other, and when they had their minds switched, they were getting used to what happens to both of themselves. The Collector Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. still in New York attend a card game at the Baxter Building held by the Thing. The Hulk also invites Spider-Man to help improve his image as well on A-Bomb's web show, due to J. Jonah Jameson considering him a menace. The Collector arrives on Earth where he starts collecting Earth's heroes consisting of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Howard the Duck, Wolverine, and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. This continued until Hulk and Spider-Man are left. They trace the probes responsible for the abductions to an orbiting spaceship where they find the superheroes in stasis bubbles. Collector arrives and introduces himself to them where he states that he has been researching Earth's heroes where he deemed Spider-Man and Hulk unworthy to be in his collection due to them being menaces. Collector ejects them into the garbage chute where they managed to escape. As Collector goes into phase two of his plans, Hulk frees his team to help fight Collector. Collector then sends his probes to catch the escaped heroes so that Collector can work on his plan to "make his collection priceless." The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. figures out that Collector plans to "make his collection priceless" by blowing up the Earth. Red Hulk and A-Bomb work to disarm Collector's bomb while Hulk and Spider-Man confront Collector who still considers Hulk and Spider-Man unworthy. Collector grows in size where he grabs Hulk and Spider-Man in his hands. Hulk talks about Spider-Man's "true hero self" as Collector drops Hulk. Collector is surprised that Spider-Man is a teenager which Peter Parker's face was pixelated as Hulk knocks Spider-Man out of Collector's hands. After She-Hulk and Skaar teleport the other heroes off the ship, Collector is still on his ship as his ship explodes from the bomb which Red Hulk and A-Bomb failed to disarm and unknowingly trapped. Collector manages to get off the ship before it explodes as he gives a holographic message to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. that he will return one day and collect them first before he collects the rest of Earth's heroes. The Venom Inside Hulk has to save the day when his friends are possessed by Venom and rampage through New York City to destroy Spider-Man. Spidey, I Blew Up the Dinosaur While being pursued by the military, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. go after Leader when he steals all the confiscated weapons from their vault. When Devil Dinosaur is enlarged and let loose by Leader, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. team up with Spider-Man to stop Devil Dinosaur and restore him to normal size while having to deal with Abomination and the Hulkbusters. Days of Future Smash, Part 1 - The Dino Era In a dinosaur-dominated timeline has dinosaur version of Spider-Man called Spider-Raptor. Planet Monster, Part 2 He and the rest of the Cavalry helped the Hulk's battle the Kree invasion force. Powers and Abilities * Genius Intelligence Level: Peter is a genius, and has an I.Q of 205. He is more intelligent than some of the finest professors in the world. He was even able to find a antidote for a disease on his own, be able to operate Iron Man's armor, and other extraordinary feats that would require genius intelligence. * Genetically Enhanced Attributes: Through his infusion of radioactive spider DNA, he has gained the strength, speed, equilibrium & healing rate of the common house spider. He also gained a paranormal survival instinct, dubbed as his spider senses. ** Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, he is strong enough to easily destroy mechanical robots from S.H.I.E.L.D and hold many tons of weight when needed. It is stated that Spider-Man can lift in max about 20 tons. 5 ** Superhuman Endurance: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. He has endured blows from beings with strength much greater than his own, fallen many meters in the air, and even been hit through steel walls. However, he can easily be damaged through bladed weaponry or even the smallest firearms.5 ** Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is very agile and can easily do back flips in the air. 5 ** Superhuman Reflexes: '''Spider-Man's reflexes are above even the finest human athlete. He has shown that he can dodge strikes from beings with supernatural speed, gunfire, and energy blasts. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: Spiderman has been exerting for days without passing out, despite his greatly increased metabolism. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Spider-Man's augmented metabolism has a low-level rapid healing factor, which allows him to regenerate epithelial cells/tissues at an accelerated rate, approximately 8-10 times faster than an ordinary human being. It's unknown if this regenerative power has affected his aging process yet. However it is likely that this healing ability will not heal damages done to vital organs. ** '''Wall-Crawling: Being injected by the mutated spider, Spider-man can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. 5 ** Spider-Sense: Spider-Man has supernatural survival instincts to sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances his reflexes. It works like a alarm that sounds when danger is near. It cannot be replicated by any being due to its magical nature.5 ** Superhuman Equilibrium: After being bitten by the mutated spider, Spider-man can balance himself on any object no matter small or narrow.5 * Hand-to-Hand Combat: He has been extensively trained by Nick Fury in various martial arts skills as well as to better control his superhuman strength, speed & reflexes. He often toys with his opponents in order for them to drop their guard, due to his seemingly childish nature. * Leadership: He has shown to be a remarkable leader & even led his own team to many great victories before being offered the Avengers membership. He also shows remarkable proficiency with analyzing various tactics to create bette combat tactics. * Stealth Tactics: Spiderman has shown to be highly skilled at stealth, even before being initiated in S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. Gallery The team and spidey.png Spidey and Hulk.png Hulk is talking to spidey.png No thanks.png She-Hulk,Hulk and spidey.png Spiderman in the city.png Spidey and an camera(2).png spidey and an camera.png Spidey don't want the camera.png Spidey got the spidey sense.png Spidey hurts by the bell.png Spidey is doing his webs.png Spidey is on something.png Spidey is shooting his webs again.png Spidey is shooting webs.png Spidey is talking again(2).png Spidey is talking again(3).png Spidey is talking again.png Spidey is talking with She-Hulk.png Spidey is talking.png Spidey on an thing.png References * http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man * http://avengersassemble.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man